


Who loves magic?!

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fiuff, Gen, Good Dad Odin, I'm unstoppable, Joke turned into fic, Kid Loki, Kid Thor, Loki is adorable, Mummy Frigga, Well when he is not, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: Frigga and her husband Odin were finishing tucking their two kids into bed by kissing good-nights. When they were about to leave the room, their three years old son Loki began to wail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one! Enjoy :D

Frigga and her husband Odin were finishing tucking their two kids into bed by kissing good-nights. When they were about to leave the room, their three years old son Loki began to wail.

 Turns out, her poor baby had accidentally swallowed a penny and was sure he was going to die!

 Desperate to calm the frightened boy, her husband palmed a penny that he had in his pocket and pretended to pull it from Loki’s ear.

Little Loki was delighted. In a flash, he snatched it from his dad’s hand, swallowed it, and demanded, “Do it again!”

Frigga’s jaw touched the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who is more poor here. :D Poor everybody.


End file.
